1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar collecting devices and more specifically it relates to a solar energy collector system for reducing heating, air conditioning and power consumption of a building structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar collecting devices have been in use for years. Conventional solar collecting devices can be grouped into two categories: heat collectors and electricity generators. Heat collectors typically are comprised of a tank of fluid positioned upon the roof of a building structure that is heated for use within the building structure as heated water. Electricity generators (solar cells) convert sunlight to electricity that may be stored within batteries and utilized within the building structure.
The main problem with conventional solar collecting devices is that they are typically relatively expensive. Another problem with conventional solar collecting devices is that they do not efficiently convert solar energy to usable energy (heat or electricity) for a building structure. Another problem with conventional solar collecting devices is that they are designed as an additional structure for a building structure and not as part of the building structure to lower cost of construction.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,789 to Artweger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,082 to Harvey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,524 to McCullough et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,375 to Younghouse; U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,903 to Greiner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,772 to Lenz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,704 to Pflunger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,157 to Aschauer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,205 to Garfield; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,177 to Adcock.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for reducing heating, air conditioning and power consumption of a building structure. Conventional solar collecting devices do not efficiently utilize solar energy.
In these respects, the solar energy collector system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing heating, air conditioning and power consumption of a building structure.